


By The Fire

by memnoodles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i love natsusora, just a drabble i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memnoodles/pseuds/memnoodles
Summary: “Sora is really lucky to have such an amazing person to love!” His smile could cure cancer, Natsume always thought. He was happiness in its’ purest form.





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really like natsusora dhskfbwkfnskfj this is really really short but !! them  
this is very dialogue heavy i apologise!! but usually when im not talking in the perspective of a character i make the character talk a lot more snakfhwkfjfk

Math—Not one of Sora’s strong points. But luckily school was almost over and he’d be able to talk to Natsume again. He aimlessly clicked his pen over and over again, humming quietly as the seconds passed.

“Harukawa-kun, could you stop clicking your pen?” Yuuta expressed an awkward smile to the cheerful first year on his left.

“Ahh, sorry, Yuu-chan~Sora is just so excited! Today is Friday, so Sora gets to stay the night at Natsume’s~HiHi!”

On Fridays, Sora walks home with Natsume to the Sakasaki household. They usually play games and do magic tricks, and cuddle. Both Natsume and Sora’s parents are aware they’re dating, and are supportive of it, so it doesn’t bother them.

“Oh, right. Hey, you’ve barely done any of your work!”—Yuuta was right. His maths sheet was basically untouched except for small scribbles of dogs, cats, and some other unidentifiable creature.

“Sora is bad at maths..but it’s okay~Master always helps me!”  
“I mean, that’s fine, but one day you’ve gotta learn to do it on—“

*DING!*

The school bell rang continuously and Sora jumped out of his seat.  
“HaHa!~See you on Monday, Yuu-chan~”

“Hey, don’t forget—we have to hand in our sheets.”

“Oh...”

———————

After a 5 minute lecture from the teacher for not doing the work and earning himself a detention, Sora left the room still with a smile, because he knew he’d be meeting Natsume in just a few minu—

“Good afternoon, SoRA.” Two arms gripped around Sora as he closed the door behind him.

“Mast—Natsume! Sora is so glad to see you~HeHe!” He’d been trying to call him Natsume since a couple weeks ago.

“As am I, for YOU. We should get going, do you have all your stuff in your bAG?”

“M—hm!” Sora nodded positively.  
“Well, let’s get going then, my dear SORA.”

The two boys hands intertwined and they started to walk.

“So what did you do in mATHS?”  
“Hoho~Sora wasn’t really paying attention, HiHi..”  
“Ah, as usuAL. But we can go over anything you need help wiTH.”  
“Not tonight, though! Tonight is for fun only!”  
“Fun only, yES.” A smile escaped Natsume’s mouth.

They talked about how school was today—Subaru almost set his hair on fire during science, apparently—They were fine until Sora felt a faint drop of water on his ruffly hair.

“Hm~? Natsume, did you feel that?”  
“Ah, I think—“  
Before he could say anymore, rain slowly started to pour down.  
“Yep, it’s rainING.”  
Sora frowned a bit. “The colours in the air are a lot darker now..”  
“Here, take my jacket to use as an umbrELLA.”  
“Are you sure, Master?”  
“NatsUME. and yes, I’m sURE.” He took off his jacket and gave it to Sora.  
“HeHe~You’re too sweet, Natsume!” Sora got on his tippytoes and pecked Natsume on the cheek quickly.  
Now a bright shade of crimson, Natsume stuttered a bit. “I-it’s noTHING. Let’s get hOME.”

———————

Throwing their bags to the side, the laid down on the bright red couch in front of a dimly lit fire. For a minute they sat there, learning on each other with their arms tightly wrapped around their waists. 

“You’re always so warm, SoRA. I love to cuddle you.”  
“HeHe~Sora often gets told that! You’re normally very cold, Natsume.”  
“I don’t really do much exercisING. And I don’t have much physical contact with anyone other than YOU.”  
“Sora loves hugs from anyone~But especially Master! HiHi~”  
Sora nestled closer into Natsume and Natsume planted a kiss on his head.

“Do you want to see a magic TRICK?” Natsume asked, ruffling Sora’s hair lovingly.  
“You don’t even have to ask! Sora loves Natsume’s tricks, HiHi~” Sora piped up and watched Natsume arrange everything on the table.

He got a test tube out with some kind if green liquid, and another with a yellow liquid. He sprinkled in some..glitter? Into both of the tubes, and when he combined the liquids, it turned into a lively sunflower.

“WOAH! Sora could never do such a thing! HiHi~”  
“Sora’s existence is mere magic, so he doesn’t need to learn anymORE. For you, my lOVE.” Natsume placed the flower in Sora’s messy hair.  
“HoHo~Do I look cute, Natsume?~”  
“You always DO. The flower just adds to IT.” He smiled affectionately, and kissed Sora on the cheek.

“Sora is really lucky to have such an amazing person to love!” His smile could cure cancer, Natsume always thought. He was happiness in its’ purest form.  
“No, I am much luckier to have you by my sIDE. Just thinking of you makes me so much happier.”  
“Sora lives to make others happy~especially the person he loves the most!” Sora embraced Natsume in a tight hug and Natsume hugged back.  
“Never change, my dear SORA. You are perfect just the way you ARE.”  
“As are you, Natsume! Sora loves you!”

No words needed to be said. They sat there, hugging and kissing as the hours passed until Sora fell asleep upon Natsume’s shoulder.

“Having fallen in love with you is the most precious thing that has ever happened to me, SORA. I claim to be a magician, yet you’re the one who casted a spell on ME.”

Natsume’s eyes closed.  
“I will protect you, alwAYS.”


End file.
